The Terrible Twos
by Dee Hensley
Summary: Alex Cabot is returning to SVU after a three year absence. A lot has changed, including the fact that she is now mother to a two year old daughter. She is unsure how she will be received by her friends and former lover. Just a fluffy story. A/O


Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Law & Order: SVU or any of the other Law and Orders. These are not my characters. I'm just screwing around with them a bit.

A/N: I have been reading Alex/Olivia fics for a while now. I love them so I thought I'd give one a shot. This story does depict two consenting adult women in a romantic relationship...eventually. If that troubles you then you probably shouldn't read the story ;)

The Terrible Twos

Chapter 1

Alex Cabot stood in her kitchen sipping her morning coffee. It was so quiet at this point in the morning. Even though this was the city that never sleeps, the city seemed to possess a more somber tone in these earliest hours. It was as though it was reluctant to wake its occupants for another loud and bustling day. Alex enjoyed this time of day most. This time of day was filled with such hope and promise. The day could be anything you wanted to make it. Her grandfather, her mother's father, always told her that. She looked around her quiet apartment. Things had changed so much during the past few years. She never would have imagined it would be so different now. Before everything…before Velez…she might have imagined her life a lot like it was now. She wouldn't be alone in that version though. She wasn't entirely alone now but it would be so wonderful to have her true love beside her to help her and support her. It didn't seem that that would ever happen in this reality.

She looked towards her daughter's room knowing that she would have to wake her soon to get her ready for daycare. This was definitely the biggest change of all. Alex Cabot was a mother and Amanda Cabot was a handful! There was no other way to describe the adorable blonde haired, blue eyed little girl who looked like a copy of her mother. At two years old, Amanda was in to everything in Alex's apartment. Despite the child safety locks on the refrigerator, every cabinet, door, and toilet Amanda managed to get into them without fail. Alex lost count of the number of times she mashed her finger or struggled opening them. They seemed more appropriate to keep adults out than kids.

Alex looked over at her living room thinking that she would have to clean up when she got home from work. Not so long ago Alex Cabot's apartment would've been at home in the pages of a magazine catering to those who wanted immaculate and beautifully decorated homes. Now Alex's apartment had toys permanently scattered across the floor. Her refrigerator had emergency and important phone numbers pertaining to Amanda taped to it as well as pictures that Amanda had scribbled. The pictures didn't resemble anything and at two years old Amanda didn't really know the significance of their placement but Alex felt that good parents should post their child's work. Her parents only posted grades. Their value of Alex was based on what she could do as opposed to who she was. Alex wanted to know her daughter and to celebrate her in everything she did, no matter how small. Alex's parents were good to her. She never wanted for anything except for their approval. She felt that she constantly had to strive to prove herself worthy of the Cabot name. Amanda would never have to prove herself to Alex. Alex loved her unconditionally and Amanda would always be made to know that.

Looking at the clock, Alex sighed. The peaceful early morning hours had come to an end. It was time to wake Amanda and get them both dressed for the day. Today would be Amanda's first day at the new daycare and it would be Alex's first day back at SVU. She both dreaded it and was thrilled by it at the same time. The thing that she both dreaded and was thrilled by the most was seeing Olivia Benson. It had been three years. Three long years since her exit from the Witness Protection Program. Three years since she had been free to contact Olivia. Three long years since she decided against it because she was certain that her true love had moved on and she just couldn't live with that. So much had changed in those three years. Olivia knew nothing of her return or of her daughter. So much had changed, but one thing was constant. Alex Cabot was still very much in love with Olivia Benson. She wasn't sure how it would be seeing Olivia again. She didn't know how to school her reaction if Olivia had a picture on her desk of another woman. She only knew that if Olivia Benson was by her side that her life would be perfect. It would be the life she had dreamed of before everything was taken away. She had the wonderful, albeit trying, daughter. She only needed her great love. It just didn't seem that she would ever have that.

Putting her coffee cup in the sink, Alex made her way to wake up her daughter. This day held so much promise. It would be what she made of it.

A/N: Without the magnificent abbierena I wouldn't have posted this story! I would like to thank her for her support and guidance. She is truly awesome :) The fantastic milk3002 has also encouraged me to write. I would love to thank her as well. These are two wonderful ladies and they write absolutely amazing stories.

Thank you for reading my story. I hope that you will take the time to review. It means a lot and will definitely help me improve.


End file.
